


[Fanart] but i leave in my heart

by regalducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, alinaandalion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalducky/pseuds/regalducky





	1. Fic Tease~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alinaandalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinaandalion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but i leave in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768131) by [alinaandalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinaandalion/pseuds/alinaandalion). 



_“Whole?” the Evil Queen echoes.  Her eyes soften._

 


	2. Cover

_The Evil Queen returns, and Regina struggles with how far she's willing to go to defeat her._

[and here's the Story~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768131/chapters/20098729)


End file.
